A Brother In Need
by SPN221B
Summary: Book two in the Faith Siblings series. Please enjoy. I'd do a summery, but I suck at them. Up for adoption or may be going on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the second book in the Faith Siblings series! This book is called A Brother In Need. Please enjoy and review! I'll be slowly posting the rest of book one on this account.

* * *

Chapter One~Sad Memories

Martin's P.O.V

"Come on Chris. I'll race you!"

"You're on!"

"Activate cheetah power!"

"Waho! I win!"

"No way! I beat you by the tip of a tail!"

I awoke with a start. It was the fifth time that night. I sighed. If only Chris would come back. If I hadn't yelled at him he wouldn't be gone. It was still snowing. By "still" I mean it hadn't stopped for three weeks. There was about 12 feet of snow on the ground outside. We had to put the Tortoga on Aviva's extending legs. I hope Chris is safe.

"You up again MK?" Aviva asked from behind me.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Just wish Chris was here."

"Can't blame you. Can you believe it has been almost seven months?" She said sighing.

"Sadly, yes. It might be because, every time I wake up I keep hoping Chris will be here." I told her, trying to hold back the tears that wee falling down my checks.

"It's okay Martin. Chris WILL come back. And to make that even better he most likely will forgive you too." she said, trying to smile.

I just nodded. I only wish I knew when...

Chris' P.O.V.

"It really is snowing out there, Solo Stripe." I said rubbing her head.

I felt lonely. Ever since my brother got mad at me and my sister died, it has been really rough. Every time I try to sleep, I wake up crying. And now there was twelve feet of snow on the ground. Oh, how I hate, Hate, HATE Stone! If I ever get my hands on him, I'm ganna... Calm down Chris. Don't explode yet. Keyword... Yet. Great the fire is dieing. We're almost out of food and there's twelve feet of snow! Here we go... Again. Yep, Again.

The chapters will be a little short, but please enjoy! I'll get at least one side of each brother'a story in each chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Martin's P.O.V.

"Chris, where are you?" I mumbled as I watched it snow.

Three days till Thankgiving, 31 till Christmas. Ugh, I was dreading Christmas. To tell the truth, Chris and I have never spent a Christmas apart. Thankgiving day yes, but Christmas? Unthinkable.

"Martin, I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"You know in a few days this storm is going to clear up for about a week and a half."

"It is!?"

"Shhh... Koki told me not to tell you... Yet." he winked at me.

2 DAYS LATER...

"It's stopped snowing!"

Aviva and Koki a "really you told him" look. I didn't care. I could go look for Chris... Again. It would be the 27th time in seven months. When I find him, I'll have to give MYSELF a pep talk. Not him. It's my fault he left in the first place. Now that I recall it out sister, Majority, was who I blamed then. And Chris was right... His new belief wasn't going to affect me. I just hope he's alright...

Chris' P.O.V.

I wake up to find myself tied to a chair. I looked around. All I see is a gray room with nothing in it. Other than me that is.

"Hello Green Guy."

"Zach, what are you doing and why are you here?" I growled, knowing who it was. "What did you do with the tigers?"

"You mean the kitty cat things?"

I nod and roll my eyes.

"I gave them to Gormand."

"NOOOO!"

"Oh, and a friend wants to say hi." He said pointing behind me with an evil smile."

I turn my head to look. I saw Stone and a split second later, punches and evil laughter came out of no here...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! So until I get the first book finished, the chapters will be a little short. Then they'll get longer. Please enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Martin's P.O.V.

"Solo Stripe, where are you?" I called.

Ever since I left the Tortoga I knew something was wrong. Solo Stripe was often with Chris, but Hope, Helix, and Bullet usally came running up to me the minute I stepped outside. If none of the tigers were here then Chris... Chris is in trouble! It was probley Stone wanting to finish him off this time.

"Don't worry Chris. This time Stone will pay. And I mean it!" I say to myself as I hurried to find my way back to the H.Q...

Chris' P.O.V.

I don't even try to open my eyes... I'll just be greeted with a round of punches. I groan. Stone is going to kill me or my brother. I prefer he does me. I can't let Martin die. He's to important to me and he would do the same for me... Right?

I open my eyes and see Stone about to punch me again and say, "Stone. Wait."

"Well the little rat does talk."

"Stone what do you want now." I ask sighing.

"Just one of your lives that's all."

"Then take mine."

"Wait your giving in? You're really giving me your life?" He questioned.

"Yes. Just don't hurt my brother."

"Your brother? You hates you and wishes you were dead?" He ask with an evil smile.

"That's not true!" I shout. "He doesn't hate me!"

I close my eyes. I don't want to show weakness around Stone, but I may have to. The punches start again. Then I get an idea.

"Hold on Stone."

"What?"

"If you're going to kill me, do it quick."

"Just for that I guess I'll have to do it painfully slow. It's more fun that way too."

I smiled to myself. It worked "How slow?"

"Oh, about ten days."

"TeEN DAYS!"

"Yep! Just to see how much your brother really loves you."

I gulp. This is ganna hurt...

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Did you miss me? Well here's another chapter! Please read, rate, and review!

* * *

Martin's P.O.V.

Poop... My buzz bike just died. You know, my very wise sis once told me this.. "You have to learn not to depend on things like that out here..." I smiled at the memory. Well I guess I'm on foot from here on out. As I walked I heard humming. It sounded strangely like Gormand when he was really happy.

"I'm ganna cook myself some tigers!" a sing-song voice rang out.

IT IS Gormond! Great, now I have to stop him and save my brother. Let's get this over with.

"Not on my watch Gormand!" I yell as I jumped out of the bushes. (seems to be a popular theme with me!)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't BlueRaspberry. Where's your brother, Green Grape?"

"I thought you would know."

"It just so happens I do." He said with a smirk on his face. "Not that I would tell you where though!"

"That's what I thought. So let's just get going and make a deal." I said, regretting every word.

"A deal eh?"

"Yes a deal. Like this one. We have a fight. Whoever wins gets two things. I win I get the tigers and you tell me where my brother is. You win. You get the tigers and I leave you alone."

"That's a deal. What type of fight?"

"I was kinda hoping you would know."

"There's ambush, chase, gonore, etc." (A/N: I was tired.)

"Wait... Ambush?"

"Yes, why?"

And cut! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Guess who finally decided to update her worst story! I think that this is really awful and I really hate the way this story is working out. I guess this may be my last chapter. I'll either put it up for adoption or on permanent hiatus. So thanks for coming along for the ride, and I hope you enjoy this most likely last chapter. Though I may post one more. See ya! And please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five, Martin's P.O.V._

"That's what we should do. What do you think?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Gourmand answered.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Why are you being so agreeable today?"

"Two reasons Martin. One, your no fun without your brother. Two, I just feel like it."

Did he really just call me by my name? Yes, yes he did. Now I know how Majority felt when I yelled Kratt at her. Gourmand and I just stared at each other. I laughed to could have a staring contest.

"You know, we could have a staring contest." we said at the same time.

We burst into laughter for a split second before becoming serious again.

"Okay Gourmand, I don't have time for this. What do you want to do?"

He smiled. "I know this might sound crazy, but I want to help you."

"You want to... What did you just say?!"

"I, Want, To, Help, You."

"But just a minute ago you wanted to eat those tigers."

"No, I wanted to cook them." he corrected and then continued. "I'm tired of being the bad guy. I want to help you and Chris. I know you can't trust me, but you aren't going to be able to find him without my help, and you know that."

"You really want to help? Then prove it."

"Yes and here's you tigers back." he said, unlocking the cage they were in.

I nodded. Look's like I had to take a risk. "Well Gourmand, welcome to the team."

* * *

 _Chris' P.O.V., The Next Day_

"Hello Chris. Ready?" came the chilling, all to familiar, voice of an enemy that topped Zach.

"No, not really." I said with a groan.

Stone started handing out some punches, and cackled. "Too bad!"

I didn't flinch. I didn't even brace or struggle. I just let him do it. Sure it hurt. I'm not going to lie about that. But it was the only way to save Martin.

"Stone, the eagle is moving." Zach said, as he walked in the room.

Stone wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Where's he going?"

"He's headed here."

"Perfect." Stone chuckled. "How long til he's here?"

"Seven days." Zach answered.

"Even better. Gives him two days to find his precious brother."

"Get back to it Fox. He's been listening very intently."

Stone shrugged. "So? By the time I'm done with him he'll be lucky to even know where he is." he said as Zach walked out.

I didn't like the way they sounded. If only I could get free. Stone came back with a dozen more punches, before ordering his henchmen to take over. One was Carter and the other one Thomas. I groan slightly. Here we go again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest. Also, I do not own Stone, Carter, or Thomas. They are all OCs that were made by the amazing Wild Kratts author, TarableTaralynn. She hasn't been on for a while, but she's my best friend on here and writes amazing stories that always make me cry. I highly recommend you look her up. So thank you TarableTaralynn for letting me use your characters and she has given me permission. Next, if you want to adopt this story, please PM me. If you want me to continue this story by myself please Pm me or review. Thank you all very much. See you on the Creature Trail.**

 **PFT3000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow WK fans! In the spirit of Christmas and the fact that I finally found my lost notebook, I'm coming at you with another Chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter Six, Martin's. P.O.V._

It's hard to believe Gormand is really helping me. We should be there in about five days. If we were on foot, seven to eight. Thankfully Cork and had his truck. It was amazing how clean he kept it. Probably cleaner than the Tortoga.

"Martin, I was just talking to Zach, and no I didn't have a clue about, but he that, well, I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say what he said."

"He said he and Stone had a plan to lure you in. Apparently they're going to kill Chris over a period of ten days, only nine left. They are expecting you to be there in seven. When we're a day away by car, I'll drop you off and you'll go on foot from there. That gets you there a day early."

"Sounds good Gormand. Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." he said, and I glared softly at him. "Go ahead."

"What made you change your mind about Chris, the tigers, and I?"

"That? Oh well, I guess I realized something. That just because I hold a grudge against something, it shouldn't stop me from helping someone in need."

"What happened for you to hold a grudge?"

"You can blame that on a rattlesnake. My sister and I were out exploring and there in the bushes was one of the biggest rattlers I've ever seen. It struke without warning and my sister died that day. From then on out I hated animals of every kind." he told me looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure if that had happen to me I would be the same way."

"Like that would happen. You and Chris have probably loved animals since the day you were born."

"For Chris that is probably true. Me? I wad scared of animals for the longest time. Chris helped me get over that fear. He always stood up for me and was always there when I needed help." I told Gormand. "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

* * *

 _Chris' P.O.V., The Next Day._

"It's morning already?" I groaned as my eyes cracked open slightly.

I only got a few hours of sleep. Granted sleeping tied to a chair in not very easy. They're beating me whenever they can. Hey, at least Martin will be safe. I gulped, realizing he was going to be hurt very badly. Not physically, but emotionally. The reason he couldn't die though was complicated. I owed him to much for him to die on my watch. Of course there are tons of reasons on why he couldn't die, the main one was very complex.

"Well look who's up."

I don't say anything. I hate Stone with a passion. It's like he was sent from the devil himself. I dread the thought of him even coming in the room. I wonder what he has planned today. I don't know, but I guess I'm about to find out.

* * *

 **And someone shout Wahoo cause I finally updated. This will be my main story for now on, so enjoy! And please! Review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! If you have ever read my story, And He Pleaded, a Ranger's Apprentice fanfic, please vote to see if I should do a sequel to it! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
